A Mother's Devotion
by Firediva0
Summary: After her beloved son, Noah, is allowed entrance into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Aria Campbell cares for her son from her house through a series of letters. Of course, this is easier said than done considering that she's a muggle-born.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: A Mother's Devotion**

 **Pairing: N/A**

 **Rating: Teen**

 **Word Count: 567**

 **Submitter: Firediva0**

 **Primarily Written for: The Owlery Challenge on the Hogwarts House Challenges Forum.**

 **Summary: After her beloved son, Noah, is allowed entrance into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Aria Campbell cares for her son from her house through a series of letters. Of course, this is easier said than done considering that she's a muggle-born.**

* * *

 _Dear Noah,_ **  
**

 _Words could never describe how much I miss you right now. When we first received the entrance letter, I had been excited. After all, my son was chosen to attend a prestigious school; my son was given an opportunity - something that I knew couldn't be taken lightly. Believe me, letting you go was the hardest thing I've ever done, yet I knew it had to be. You needed this; needed the world that this would inevitably open up for you. I, being your mother, couldn't possibly be so selfish and take it away from you._ _I let you go, already knowing of how much this was going to hurt. Oh, and how right I was. Even now, all I want to do is rush into that school and take you away. Honestly, I don't know how I would do it, but I don't care. All I want is you back under your father's and my own protection._

 _I love you, sweetie, but I can't do any of that._

 _Albus has assured me that you are safe there. That man must be sick of me by now; I've bugged him every day since I let you go. You are not to be hurt in any way, something that I made sure to make crystal clear. I do admit, though, that I am worried about your house. I've heard the rumors; heard of the evil things that go on there. Of course, it's only the occasional whispers - after all, if it weren't for my cousins, I wouldn't have known anything about the Wizarding World - but they are worrying nonetheless._

 _Listen, Noah. If someone dares to say anything unsavory about you, let me know, okay? Haha, you know how I am. I won't hesitate to rip them a new one. Never mind the fact that I probably won't be able to see beyond the mist. You know the saying; hell hath no fury like a woman scorned._

 _Anyway, in light of the things I've talked about in this letter, your father has been chosen to be a CEO at his company! Isn't that exciting? Finally, we are moving up in the world. Sure, we can't get you all of the things we'd like to, but soon, my dear, you'll get everything you need. I'm sorry that we didn't have the money nor luxury to give you everything you want, but we will soon. I don't know if your father has told you this, but I'm thinking about getting a job._

 _Yes, dear, you heard me correctly. I'm finally getting another job after the disastrous one from last year. I've fully recovered from my injury and am excited to go back into the workforce. Soon, my child, you will have everything you need. Once the school year is over, I'll arrange a special welcoming back party just for you. Oh, I just can't wait to hold you back in my arms._

 _Anywho, how are you, Noah? Are your classmates treating you right? How is the workload? It's not too overwhelming, is it? Sweetie, make sure you get plenty of rest, okay? Don't over work yourself! If I get a visit from Albus, in which, he tells me that you passed out again from reading all night, I'm going to come up there myself! Do you understand me, young man?! Have fun and stay safe, okay?_

 _Hoping to hear from you soon,_

 _~Mom_

 _PS. I love you!_

* * *

 ** _AN: Letter 1 done! 4 more to go! :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: A Mother's Devotion**

 **Pairing: N/A**

 **Rating: Teen**

 **Word Count: 505**

 **Submitter: Firediva0**

 **Primarily Written for: The Owlery Challenge on the Hogwarts House Challenges Forum.**

 **Summary: After her beloved son, Noah, is allowed entrance into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Aria Campbell cares for her son from her house through a series of letters. Of course, this is easier said than done considering that she's a muggle-born.**

* * *

 _Dearest son,_

 _How many times do I have to tell you this, Noah? I can't **not** worry about you. I'm a mother; it's what we do. Plus, I can't even visit you when I want to. Unfortunately, that's just not a luxury muggles get. I'll always worry for you, don't ever forget that, okay?_

 _As for this Regulus, he sounds like a dashing young man. I'm happy that you've managed to make friends, sweetie. Just remember: Friendly competition is all well and good, but it should never interfere with your friendship. Also, make sure to bring him home sometimes! I'd love to have a friendly...chat with him during dinner. Oh, relax! I won't bring the knives out until after dessert!_

 _Noah Aaron Campbell, don't make me come up there! You will **not** judge a book by its cover. I have taught you better than that, and I am disappointed that you would even think such a thing. _

_Now, this Severus wouldn't so happen to be Severus Snape, would he? Because, if he is, there's all the more reason to treat him with respect. Once, when I was just a young girl, I was best friends with a witch named Eileen Prince. The girl had been kind and just, something I respected immensely. However, I remember her always acting odd around me. She seemed almost paranoid... At the time, I hadn't understood why. After all, why would a young girl be so anxious in such a small and nice town? It wasn't until I was older that I found out about her lineage. Even then, she remained true to the statute of secrecy and refused to divulge any information to me._

 _My point is, Eileen always acted weird around me, and that only seemed to become even more prominent when she met a muggle named Tobias Snape. I never really liked the man; he just seemed too possessive to me. However, Eileen was absolutely smitten. They began dating and before I knew it, Eileen sent me a letter explaining the fact that she was having a little boy. A boy whom she wished to name Severus..._

 _As you see, I didn't let the vibes coming from Eileen stop me from becoming friends with her. We were close; we will **always** be close and the main reason is because I continued to befriend her. Don't let such a trivial thing affect your relationship with Severus. If his mother truly is Eileen, then he should be a fine young man. _

_Haha, I'm glad that you did so well in Transfiguration! As for History of Magic, why don't you do independent study, then? Find out what you're learning that week and check out books in the library. You could read them in class and block out his voice._

 _I'll make sure to hug your father for you. In the meantime, he sends all his love. Have fun and stay safe! I know you can do it!_

 _Loving you always,_

 _Mom_

 _PS. It'll be getting cold soon, wear a jacket!_

* * *

 ** _AN: Letter 2 done! 3 more to go! :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: A Mother's Devotion**

 **Pairing: N/A**

 **Rating: Teen**

 **Word Count: 507**

 **Submitter: Firediva0**

 **Primarily Written for: The Owlery Challenge on the Hogwarts House Challenges Forum.**

 **Summary: After her beloved son, Noah, is allowed entrance into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Aria Campbell cares for her son from her house through a series of letters. Of course, this is easier said than done considering that she's a muggle-born.**

* * *

 _Dearest son,_

 _Oh, I just miss my little baby. Even now, I worry about you getting hurt. While I'm sure that you're fully capable of taking care of yourself, I still see you as my precious bundle of joy. Ah, I told myself I wouldn't cry... Hold it together, Aria. Hold it together!_

 _Okay, I think I'm okay now. I should be fine, sweetie. Don't worry about me. You'll be coming home soon, right? Before we know it, Christmas will be right around the corner! We simply have to last until then._

 _Aw, that's terrible! Make sure you're good to him, Noah. It sounds like he's going through a lot. As far as his parents go, I'll have to have a stern talking to with them one day! That's no way to treat their kids! Oh, those bigoted fools! If I get my hands on them-_

 _Breath, Aria. No planning the deaths of wizards who could kill you without a second thought..._

 _Anyways, I'm glad that you guys are still friends. I hope that you can one day become friends with his brother as well. Based on what you described, he must be going through a lot as well._

 _As for Severus, I'm sorry to hear about that. Bullying is a terrible thing and no one should have to endure it. Perhaps, he's cold to others because he feels like he has no one to turn to? From what you told me about Eileen, she may just not be fit to take care of his emotional state as well... I'll have to talk to her one day. This can't go on. I'm afraid of what that child may turn to if he doesn't get the care he needs._

 _Noah, listen to me. This He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named does not sound like good news at all. If any of those students attempt to bother you, let me know, okay? You know how I am. No one will be touching you without going through me first. You know what they say; hell hath no fury like a mother scorned. If they touch you, I **will** kill them. I don't care if they can kill me. No one - and I mean **NO ONE** \- will be harming you. _

_Oh, really? What's Transfiguration like, honey? What exactly do you do in that class? Sorry, if this seems like basic knowledge. I'm not a wizard, unfortunately._ _I always knew you were smart! Even now, I can remember the first day you got your first book. The way you tried to read it aloud was so adorable! Especially the time when you tried to sneak the book into the bathroom! It was so cute! Of course, the book got ruined... It was bathtime, after all. It's the thought that counts, though._

 _Stay safe, sweetie. Don't let anyone harm you in any way, shape, or form. If they do, I'll hurt them **and** you for not telling me about it. Aw, I'm so proud of you! My little baby is good at his subjects! _

_Love you always,_

 _~Mom_

* * *

 ** _AN: Letter 3 done! 2 more to go! :)_**


End file.
